


Sleeping All The Demons Away

by SereneCalamity



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Partners to Lovers, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Erin have their own coping mechanisms. Linstead. OneShot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping All The Demons Away

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this song was inspired by Ghost by Ella Henderson. Great song. And this couple is just too hot not to write about!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song, only the plot and any and all mistakes.

To begin with, they had just started screwing because it was convenient and they both knew what they wanted for each other. They worked hard and they didn't have time for relationships, but then they also didn't always have time to go out and get drunk and pick someone up. They still needed the release after a long day though, and when they worked a hard case, they wanted someone who understood what they needed.

"Fuck!" Erin Lindsay bit out as Jay Halstead slammed her against a wall, her shoulder blades jarring as they hit the wooden door frame. His lips were on hers, not giving her a moment to catch her breath as his fingers worked between them, his thumb pressing against her clit and forcing an orgasm out of her. She hissed as his fingers grated against her sensitive skin, but he didn't slow down for a second, and soon she was coming apart around his fingers again. He dropped her from where he was holding her up, her wobbly legs almost giving way underneath her, and undone his belt, pulling it out of the loops of his jeans and dropping it to the floor. Erin was just watching him, her head tilted back, licking her lips slowly, as her eyes flickered behind strands of messy hair that was falling in front of her face.

"Come here," Jay grunted, reaching out to grab her elbow and pulled her toward his kitchen. She let him control her movements, pushing her forward so that she came up against the marble island in the middle of the kitchen. It wasn't just anyone that Erin let push her around, but she trusted Jay.

And he always made it up to her.

Plus, she kind of liked it when the was in charge.

All she was wearing now was her shirt and her underwear, and he made quick work of the lacy panties, dropping them to the ground and then pushing himself into her. There were simultaneous groans of appreciation as he paused, to let them both adjust to the feeling, and then Jay began to move. He thrust in and out of her, her position of being sprawled out over the counter top causing her pelvis to be tilted in a way that made him hit the sweet spot every time he entered her.

"Come on, babe," Jay growled out, one hand sliding under the hem of her shirt and pulling roughly at her satin bra cup. Her breast spilled out over the top and he pinched her hardened nipple. She let out a low whine, her hips bucking backwards against his and pulling another groan from his lips. "Come on," he growled again, pinching at her nipple once again, and this time Erin's whole body shuddered and he felt a rush of heat and liquid over his cock, which was enough to drive him over the edge.

"Shit," Erin sighed, happy to let her body stay resting over the counter as he softened inside of her. He pulled out after a few moments, mumbling something under his breath about getting her tissues to clean up with. When he came back, she had straightened up and was looking for her skirt, which had been shedded somewhere between the kitchen and the front door. He handed her the tissues and she paused to dap at the apex of her legs, screwing them up and tossing them to the bin. She dressed quickly and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"You know you can stay the night," Jay said to her as he walked into the lounge, picking up the remote and turning on the TV. "Makes it easier to carpool in the morning."

"I don't have any spare clothes here and Voight would be able to smell a sleepover a mile away," Erin stated. "And even that didn't count," she walked over to the door, picking up her bag and keys. "I'm not that kind of girl," she grinned and winked at him. Jay shrugged, watching her close the door and disappear, before sitting down on couch and changing the channel to re-runs for old shows.

* * *

The next three days all kind of blurred together into one big mess. All of a sudden there were spree killings happening, all the same sort of kills, injections to the back of the chest, a bubble of air delivered to the vein that went straight to the heart. The murders had just all of a sudden, escalating from two a day to five by the third day, and there was no visible link between any of the victims. Hank Voight was riding their asses hard, as to be expected, and they were pretty much living and breathing from their offices. They got a chance to go home, grab some clothes and a few hours sleep on the second day, but most of them were just catching some sleep at their desks. Adam Ruzek was going stir crazy across from Erin and she glared over at him as he started throwing wads of paper toward the bin at the front of the room.

"You better pick those up," Erin snapped. "I'm not your mother, not here to pick up your trash."

"Whoah, chill out," Adam rolled his eyes over at her. "I'll pick it up." She continued to glare at her and finally he made a face, and stopped wadding up balls of paper. "Shit, someone needs a screw."

"Just so you're aware, Ruzek," Erin's eyes were even more narrowed now. "I get screwed enough. I feel sorry for Burgess, having to get on your cock and pretend to enjoy it."

"Hey—"

"That's enough," Antonio Dawson growled, looking between them. "I shouldn't have to referee you like my kids." Erin muttered something under her breath and then got up from the seat, stalking toward the stairs. She passed Jay on the steps on her way down, her elbow bumping into his pointedly as she stormed past. He looked up to where Antonio was glancing over at them before going back to his computer, and quickly turned around, following after her.

They hadn't slept for the past fourteen hours, and the tension was getting to all of them. Just in the past ten hours there had been two more deaths and they were still no closer to finding out who was behind them. Adam and Erin clashed heads at the best of times, but with the way things were going now, tempers were rising and if she didn't get some kind of release, she was undoubtedly going to knock the kids teeth out. They got to evidence lock up, where Sheldon Jin was tapping away on his computer, fiddling with some new equipment.

"Get out," Jay grunted.

"Wait, what?" Sheldon frowned between the two of them.

"Get out," Erin snapped at him, and the look that she gave him offered no room for argument. "And turn off the cameras." Sheldon didn't look happy about it, but he did what she wanted and was shuffling quickly out of the room. Erin walked over to the desk he had been sitting down on and turning around to face Jay, sitting down on the edge of the desk and glaring over at him.

"You're going to need to apologize to Ruzek," Jay began, lifting an eyebrow as he took a few steps closer to her. His hands were in the pockets of his jeans, mainly because if he took them out of his pockets, they were going to be all over her, and he wanted to say a couple of things to her first.

"Since when do I ever apologize?" Erin asked, pursing her lips and jutting out her chin at him.

"Then at least go easy on him. The kid just got engaged. Let me run out his high with Burgess," Jay said to her, his voice firm.

"Oh yeah?" Erin reached out for him and he stepped closer, letting her take hold of his leather jacket and jerking him closer until he was standing right in front of him. Her thighs were parted so that he was standing between them, and she purposefully rubbed him hard over the crotch of his jeans. "What are you going to give me?"

"To be nice?" Jay let out a strangled snort. "Shouldn't that just be some common decency between two co-workers?"

"Eh," she gave a one shouldered shrug. "But it's so fun when he get's all riled up," she grinned. "Besides," the smile dropped off her face and her tongue ran over her lower lip. "I need some kind of outlet when we can't get away." Jay's hand came up and his thumb traced over her cheekbone, dropping to touch at her lips and pull one lightly between his fingers.

The teasing was over, and a moment later, their lips were crashing together.

* * *

Erin couldn't help it.

He was already her partner, and one of her best friends, and she trusted him with her life. They were compatible with pretty much everything—especially in bed. She knew that he liked her, as in _liked_ her liked her, but that was what was stopping her. Because she could actually see them working out, and being happy together, until she managed to fuck it up somehow. And then, when she fucked it up, she was going to loose what she had with him right now.

So she kept him at arms length, and hoped that he couldn't see how much she needed him when they were together.

"This guy is a runaway doctor," Antonio grunted into his comm unit. "He's not going to be any good at hand to hand combat."

"Don't underestimate him," Hank warned into his own unit, adjusting the grip on his gun. "We take him on like any other perp. Lindsay— you in position?"

"We're good," she replied, glancing over her shoulder where Jay had her back. He nodded at her and she nodded back, swallowing hard as she looked forward to the back door that they were about to breach. "Ready?"

"Now!" Hank shouted into his comm and there was crashing and shouting coming through the unit as Erin jumped forward and grabbed the handle of the door, pulling it open to let Jay run through. He announced their presence, waving behind him to let Erin know that the coast was clear for her to come in.

"You see anything?" Erin hissed over at Jay, who just shook his head in response. The warehouse was dark and smelt mouldy, and they had come in the back entrance which lead them to a long hallway. They jogged down the hallway, guns at the ready, their eyes flicking at every movement and sound, even though most of them were caused by the wind through the shattered windows. They could hear the shouts from the rest of the team coming into the warehouse and they instinctively moved toward the shouts.

"Oi, you!" There was a shout, it sounded like Hank. "Put your hands up!"

"Hands on your head!" Came through the comm unit.

"That way," Jay snapped and they changed their direction, Erin following after Jay quickly. They were almost there when gunfire started, and they broke out in a run. They rounded the corner, just in time to see Adam tackle the doctor, who they assumed wasn't going to be packing, and see Antonio drop to Hanks side, his phone at his ear.

"We've got an officer down!" He was shouting and Erin's eyes widened in horror, ignoring the doctor who was now getting handcuffed by Adam, and falling down next to Hank, her captain and father figure. "Officer down! We need the medics here, now!" Antonio was shouting and Jay shook his head as he took in the mess.

* * *

Hank was going to be fine.

Of course he was.

Jay was pretty sure that Hank was indestructible.

But he was going to be in the hospital for a good few days, and Erin looked as though she had set up camp at his bedside. It wasn't until two days later, when Jay went by to see Hank, that he realized she hadn't actually left the hospital at all. Hank looked over at him, all grim faced and narrow eyes, like he had always looked at Jay and nodded at the girl, who was curled up in the hard plastic chairs that hospital's always seemed to have.

"Take her home," he grunted. "Make sure she eats and gets a good nights rest." Jay nodded, leaning down to touch Erin's shoulders. She woke with a start, looking worriedly over at Hank before frowning up at Jay.

"Come on," Jay said quietly. "Let me take you home."

"No," she stated.

"Erin," Hank's voice was raspy but firm. "Go."

"But Hank—"

"No," Hank interrupted her. "Go." Erin swallowed hard but jerked her head in a nod. She grabbed her bag from the floor and got up, ignoring Jay's outstretched hand and offer to take her bag, and leading the way down the hallway. Just as Jay reached the door, Hank spoke again. "Don't take this as me giving my blessing, kid," he muttered. "You're a long way off that." Jay nodded, but couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto his face.

Well, it was a start.

Erin was waiting for him at the front of the hospital after he caught up, and he pointed over to where his car was parked. She was silent as they walked over and got inside, Erin clasped her hands in her lap, staring down at them numbly as Jay drove them home. He didn't try to talk to her, knowing that sometimes she got lost in her thoughts, and that's what she needed. He had been her partner long enough to know that—he had been her lover long enough to know that. He drove to her apartment and walked with her inside, pausing when they got to the front door. He wasn't sure if she wanted him to come inside, but Erin left the door open behind her, an unvoiced invitation.

"I'm just going to have a shower," she muttered.

"Sure thing," Jay dropped his keys onto the table by the door and sat down on her couch, flicking on the TV and going through the channels to try and find something that he wanted to watch. Erin was gone for a long time, but he left her alone, settling for watching a re-run of _Friends_.

"Are you hungry?" She asked as she padded back out to the lounge.

"I could eat," Jay replied, turning down the volume on the TV and looking over her shoulder.

"Pizza okay? I can't be fucked going down and picking something up," she held up a menu for a delivery pizza place. Jay nodded, waiting as she rang up the place and asked for a couple of pizza and a drink to be dropped off in twenty minutes. She was wearing a sweatshirt and a tiny pair of sleeping shorts that did wonders for her ass and legs. Then she came over to sit down next to him, folding her legs under her body.

"How you feeling?" He murmured, looking at her sideways.

"I'm fine," she said shortly. Jay pursed his lips but didn't press the topic, turning the TV back up and falling quiet. The pizza arrived soon and he paid for it, despite her protests, and they opened the boxes, not caring that the pizza was still so hot that the cheese burned the tops of their mouths. They washed it down with a couple of bottles of beer and then they settled back down on the couch to watch the next show that came on. It was another re-run, this time _The Fresh Prince of Bel Air_. There were actually a couple of half smiles from Erin, which Jay was glad about, but he didn't push anything with her. It was just after one by the time Erin took in a deep breath. "I think I should go to bed."

"Yeah, sure," Jay got up, turning off the TV and making a move to clear their rubbish off the table.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Erin began to say but Jay just ignored her. He gathered it all up and crushed down the pizza box, putting it into the trash and dumping the empty beer bottles into the recycling. He had decided that he was going to leave, but when he turned around and he saw Erin standing in the doorway to her room, he changed his mind. Her arms were folded tightly over her chest, her perfect mouth twisted and her eyes cast downward.

"Hey," Jay murmured, coming over to where she was standing, putting two fingers under her chin and tilting her face upward. His other hand came up to brush her hair away from her cheeks, his thumb pressing into the dimple of her cheek before dropping it back to his side. Erin stared up at him, swallowing hard, her eyes watery.

This was new for them.

This was different.

And Jay liked it.

He leaned forward and pressed his mouth gently to hers. Erin took a moment to respond, and he was worried that maybe she was going to push him away, but then she returned the pressure. It was close mouthed to begin with, and then his hand moved from under her chin to tangle in her hair, holding her gently against him. Her hands came up to rest on his chest, her fingers curling into his shirt and his other hand rested on her hip. Erin took a step backwards, into her bedroom, pulling Jay with her. He shuffled forward with her, until they reached her bed. They fell down together, Jay rolling them over so that she was stretched out underneath him, their lips never parting.

It was slow, and it was deep, and as Erin shuddered underneath him, Jay saw something in her eyes that he knew she tried to keep away from him. When he saw that barrier fall down, he leaned forward and kissed her, stopping the movements of his hips, and she whimpered deep in her throat, her hands going to the back of his head to keep him in place against her mouth. The way she kissed him told him what he had needed to hear.

That she wanted this.

That she wanted _more_ than this—just like he had.

When he pulled back, her eyes were glazed over and she was staring up at him. He pressed one more brief kiss to her lips before resuming the slow, gentle pace. He came only minutes later, whispering out her name, and pushing into her one last time, which was just enough for her to come again, her body jerking under his. He rolled off, and discarded of the condom in the bin beside the bed, reaching out to pull her in for a hug.

He wasn't sure how long they laid like that, but he knew that fell asleep.

He knew that at some point, she got up and turned off the light in the kitchen and cleaned herself up.

But most importantly, he knew that she came back, and crawled into his arms, her body letting his curl around her.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay pretties! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Reviews make my world go around :)


End file.
